I don't understand
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Christa's poor body is going though a change and she really needs someone to talk to her about it. So Poor Ymir gets caught into the so called 'talk'. Christa doesn't understand what's going on and it's up to her best friend to teach her the ways of adult hood. Known as Sex. I might make a second chapter. If I get good Reviews !
1. Chapter 1

"Christa!" The blond teen girl turned around. Her blue eyes shining in the sun light and her long silky blond hair flowing around her shoulder. Ymir stopped in her tracks to watch the angel in-front of her. Christa stopped and titled her head lightly to the left giving a sweet smile. Ymir blinked and her mouth hung open in awe. A confused look crossed the young girls face and before Ymir's brain caught up Christa was right by her side. She softly pushed up Ymir's jaw.

"You should keep your mouth closed. You wouldn't want to catch flies." Christa smiled. Ymir shook her head and nodded. Christa had a point. She softly moved her hands down and ran them back playing with Christa's blond hair. Christa looked up to her with a confused look. "Hey... Ymir?" Christa asked lightly. She looked away and a light pink blush came to her cheeks. Ymir hummed lightly to show her acknowledgment. "Why is it..." Christa started and looked up to the taller girl. "Why is it you call me your angel and want to marry me?" Christa asked. She took a step back and the silky blond hair slipped from Ymir's hand. She looked down at Christa and that determined look shone in those light blue eyes.

"Well... You're blond and have blue eyes... Like an Angel." Ymir stated.

"But you don't call Annie or Armin an Angel and they have blue eyes and blond hair." Christa stated. Well damn. She had her there.

"That's cause you're a girl." Ymir stated.

"Annie's a girl." Christa stated. "I think..." She said softly tapping her chin lightly.

"Well You're also short and cute. You have long blond hair and light blue eyes. You also are just so pure and innocent." Ymir pointed out. Christa couldn't fight with that. Ymir had a point. Well most of the girls here were sleeping around and having fun she kept her self tight and pure. She didn't want guys touching her body in ways she didn't like. Ymir smiled and softly stroked Christa's cheek.

"Do you like me?" Christa asked suddenly. Ymir blinked and her hand dropped to her hip. She gave Christa a 'You got to be kidding me.' Look. Christa looked up to her so cutely. Ymir couldn't stand it. She bent down and gave Christa a kiss on the head.

"I told you a hundred times Angel. I will marry you one day." Ymir said softly. She kissed Christa's cheeks and nose. The two locked eyes for a moment and Ymir moved closer. Their lips were only an inch apart before Ymir pulled back. She rubbed her neck and smiled. "So Angel. What do you want to do today?" she asked. Christa pushed her lips into a pout. She looked up to Ymir with such a cute pouting look.

"Ymir! Why don't you kiss my lips! You kiss every thing else! My cheeks, Hands, Nose, Forehead, but never my lips! Why?" Christa asked.

"Is this 100 questions Christa?" Ymir asked. Christa was being nosy all of a sudden. Christa looked at her and sighed. She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Never mind." she said and pushed past Ymir and walking away. Ymir blinked. She was oh so confused as to why her cute little Angel was acting odd. All the questions were nice but they also were about the same thing. Ymir's feelings for Christa. Ymir's heart skipped.

"Maybe?" She asked her self softly watching Christa walk away. "Maybe she's starting to feel for me?" she said as she rubbed her chin lightly. "That's got to be it!" She laughed out. "Little Christa is starting to feel something for me!" Ymir cracked up. She laughed and looked to where Christa was going. "Back to the rooms huh?" she asked with a smirk. "Maybe I could get a gift from her if I surprise her?" Ymir smiled and stated to walk away.

* * *

><p>Christa sighed as she sat on her bed. She thought it all over many times in her head. Every time she only say her and Ymir as friends. She shook her head and placed her hand on her cheek. As of lately the touches and kisses weren't enough for Christa. She wanted more. She wanted Ymir to kiss her lips to touch her body. She wanted things she never thought of. When she started to think about the things that came to mind she had to push them out of her mind. As of lately she started to notice her underwear to become wet when things came into her mind. Her body would get all funny and she never knew what to do. So she always pushed the thoughts away and thought about something cute. Like horses or bunnies.<p>

At this moment sadly she couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind. She tried but when she thought of fluff all she thought about was Ymir coxing her over onto a fluffy rug with a warm blanket and hot coco. She shook her head and right away it went back to the crude things that came to mind. Ymir's hands running up her body. Wanting to fell her teeth against the skin of her neck. Christa put her hand softly over her neck and tired to think of something else. She already felt the wetness and knew she would have to change. Her body started to twitch in odd ways as well. She didn't know what to do about the odd feeling.

"What... Is this?" she asked. She didn't know any thing about what her body was doing. She freaked out when she got her first period and at the time she had a hard time figuring this out. Now she has something fully new that she didn't know about. No one told her about this. No one showed her any thing like this. She never had any lesson or talk about this stuff. Christa sighed and closed her eyes laying back on her bed. She sighed and thought about Ymir again. She came back to her thoughts. Running her hands all over Christa's body. Kissing places no one should see much less touch.

Christa's breath hitched and she sat up when she noticed where her hand had put its self. She pulled it away from her legs and blushed. She didn't know what she was doing. She shook her head and got up. She started to walk back and forth. She had to come up with something. Her body was starting to freak her out. The door opened and her blue eyes shot up to see Ymir's brown ones. The two looked at each other. Christa had to ask. It was starting to scare her.

"Ymir?" She asked. The brown haired girl smiled and walked in closing the door.

"Yes angel?" Ymir asked. She walked over to Christa and gave her a stuffed dog. Christa smiled and looked at it.

"It reminds me of you." Christa smiled. Ymir laughed and took a seat on the bed.

"That was the point." she stated. Christa smiled and held the dog to her chest. The same chest that Ymir always thought about touching. "Now what was it angel?" Ymir asked looking to Christa. Christa nodded and held the dog tighter.

"Well Lately... I've been having these odd day dreams and I didn't know what to do about them. I wake up from them and when I'm not busy I keep thinking back to them." Christa looked down. "I don't know what to do. They don't go away... I don't want them too but they do odd things to me." Christa stated. Ymir looked at her.

"What kind of dreams?" Ymir asked. She leaned on her hands and sat her elbows on her knees.

"About you and me. I dream about you touching me in ways you never have and kissing my in places that you shouldn't." Christa stated. Ymir blinked and looked at her with a bit of shock.

"A-And what does your body do to you?" Ymir asked. Christa shifted a bit.

"I noticed I get a bit twitchy and my belly gets all warm and fuzzy... My heart speeds up and my underwear becomes wet..." Christa stated blushing. "No one ever told me about this and I think I might be getting sick or something." Christa said. Ymir blinked. She got up and Christa looked at her.

"You're not sick Christa. It's normal to have thoughts like that. Its what you call a dirty thought. You're thinking about sex angel." Ymir said. Christa went bright red. She knew what sex was just... Not how it worked.

"I... I... I'm thinking about having sex with you?" She asked bright red. Ymir nodded.

"Yeah." She stated like it was nothing. "Christa. It's just a sign you're growing up to be a young lady. All of us get them. There are ways to get them gone as well." Ymir smiled. Christa blinked and looked at her confused.

"How?" she asked as fast as she could. Ymir blinked and looked at her.

"One. You do it your self. Or two you let me do it for you." Ymir purred. Christa blinked and Ymir sighed. "You either take your fingers and put them in a place they don't belong or I take my fingers and put them someplace they don't belong." Ymir stated. Christa blushed and looked down. Her face was so red and so hot.

"You mean... To have sex... With me..." Christa cleared up. Ymir nodded.

"That's right angel. And with who your thinking about it might give your blood the rush it needs to stop the dreams." Ymir stated walking over. Christa watched the floor. She didn't know what to say about that. To have Ymir touch her in all the ways she thought about. To have her mark up her skin with her mouth like it was her own toy. Christa shifted and Ymir looked down to her.

"Ymir?" Christa asked. Ymir stopped right in front of her.

"Yeah Angel?" Ymir asked. Christa looked up to her and blinked with shining blue eyes.

"Please. Make the dreams stop. I want to work again with out thinking I'm going to wet my self! I need help and I don't know what to do!" Christa called out with need. Ymir nodded and moved down lightly placing a soft kiss on Christa's lips.

"Angel... It's going to hurt at first." Ymir stated. Christa nodded.

"Please... Ymir... I really need your help... Even if it's just this once... Please..." Christa stated. Ymir nodded and kissed Christa again. Christa kissed back lightly and Ymir smiled.

"For now let's wait a bit longer. I want you to think about it very very closely. I want to take it very slow. If you want me to stop before we start then I will. But I want you to think about it alright?" Ymir asked. Christa nodded. She took Ymir's hand and placed it on her thumping heart.

"As long as you fix this." She said. Ymir nodded. Then work with me on this Christa. We'll try a few things before we dive in." Ymir smiled. Christa nodded and smiled up to Ymir.

"Thank you." She stated. Ymir smiled and kissed Christa once again.

"Just let's take it slow. If it doesn't help then we'll try it ok?" Ymir asked. Christa nodded.

"Alright. Alright." she smiled. Ymir kissed Christa again and put her hand softly on the back of Christa's head. Christa kissed back and put her hands on Ymir shirt pulling it lightly. Her toy dog left forgotten on the floor.

"I love you Angel." Ymir smiled. Christa smiled up to her and snuggled to her chest.

"I love you too Ymir~." Christa sung lightly. Ymir could only chuckle. Christa was just so cute.


	2. Day One

Christa sighed as she poked her food. Sense her talk with Ymir she couldn't stop thinking about the things to come. It always got her excited. She always had to clear her mind. It was the first day they were going to start on this new thing. Christa didn't know what to call it. Training maybe? Christa sighed and poked her potato.

"You going to eat that?" Sasha asked her friend. Christa looked up to her with lifeless blue eyes.

"No you can have it." Christa pushed her food to Sasha and the young brown haired girl gave her a confused look.

"Is something bugging you Christa?" Sasha asked as she took a bite of the potato. Christa looked up to her and then down to the table.

"When... When you first start to date someone... What do you do?" Christa asked. Sasha blinked and tapped her chin lightly.

"I guess you go out. Go on dates and show each other off." Sasha stated. Christa blinked and looked down at her lap.

"And if you didn't want other's to know?" Christa asked.

"Well... I guess secret dates." Sasha stated. Christa nodded. "Why?" She asked. Christa got up from her seat and shook her head.

"It's nothing really. I just... I never dated before... I didn't know how to put it into the book I'm writing." she said softly and smiled to Sasha. "Thanks for the help Sasha. You can have my bread too." She smiled and handed the brown haired girl her bread. Sasha was more then happy to take it.

"Thank you~! Ask any time! I'm always hungry!" Sasha called out. Christa smiled and walked out of the mess tent. She needed to find Ymir. She had to talk to her again. She was starting to feel antsy about this whole thing. It was normal thou... Right? To feel scared? Christa closed her eyes and left out a sigh. She bumped into someone and fell back on her butt. She looked up and blinked when Reiner turned around.

"Oh Christa! Sorry about that!" he said and helped her to her feet. Christa smiled up to him.

"No I should say sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said softly.

"That's not like you. You never bump into any thing." Reiner stated. Christa gave a sad smile.

"I just... Have a lot on my mind Reiner..." Christa said. The taller blond looked down at her and put a hand softly on her shoulder.

"If you need to talk I'm here for you." he said with a straight face. The smaller girl giggled and nodded.

"Thank you Reiner. I'll remember that." She said and moved his hand walking past him. Reiner watched her leave and looked down to the brown haired girl that followed the blond out.

"She's acting odd." Sasha said.

"Maybe she's just sick?" Reiner asked.

"Love sick." Sasha sighed and turned around. Reiner looked at her confused then back to Christa's fading body.

"Love sick?" he asked confused.

* * *

><p>Ymir smiled as she read her book. It had been forever since she got a hot love scene in. She loved the hot sex between the two lovers. How the younger panted and called out the others name in such passion. That's what she wanted Christa to do. Her mind started to drift when a knock sounded. Ymir sat up and looked at said door.<p>

"Come in?" she asked more then said. Christa's blond head and blue eyes popped into the room.

"Ymir?" She asked. Ymir smiled and sat her book down.

"Angel~. Come on in. Come sit next to me~." Ymir sung lightly. Christa walked in and smiled walking over to where the taller girl sat. She sat next to her and kept her legs closed tight rubbing her hands together.

"I'm feeling a little... Apprehensive..." Christa said softly. Ymir sat up a bit more and looked at her with a confused look.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"What if... It's not what I think it will be like and I get scared or don't like it... I don't want to hate you Ymir..." Christa said softly. Ymir sighed and pulled Christa onto her lap holding her.

"Angel... That's something we will have to face if it happens." Ymir smiled and kissed Christa's head. "I love you and will make sure that I treat you in such a kind way you will beg for more." Ymir winked. Christa looked at her not to sure of it all. She was still scared.

"Yeah but still... What if-"  
>"What if. What if. That's all you ever say." Ymir butted in. "Christa. I love you. Love is as strong as you can go. If you're so worried then we won't push beyond what we have now." Ymir said softly. Christa sighed and hugged the taller girl.<p>

"No... I really want to try it... I'm just worried I might hurt you in the end... Or you'll hurt me..." Christa said softly.

"Hurt you?" Ymir asked a bit lost.

"Well... What if after we do go though with it you lose your attraction to me? What would I do then? I would have given everything to you and you wouldn't like me any more..." Christa held on tightly to Ymir's shirt and hid her face letting silent tears roll down her face. Ymir sighed and rubbed the the smaller girls back.

"Christa. I said I love you. I will never do such a thing. I won't play with you. I'm not a guy. Gosh. Thanks for putting me in with them." Ymir said a bit irritated. Christa gasped and looked up with water filled eyes and wet cheeks.

"I didn't mean it in that way!" She cried out. Ymir blinked and sighed hugging the smaller girl.

"Please... Don't cry... I hate to see tears in your eyes and running down your cheeks. You are to perfect to cry like that Christa." Ymir smiled. Christa blinked and smiled lightly. Ymir was always so straight with her. That was the only thing straight with Ymir. She was blunt and didn't beat around the bush. Christa snuggled closer to Ymir.

"Can... I stay with you tonight Ymir?" Christa asked. Her eyes heavy from crying. Ymir rubbed her back and smiled softly.

"Angel. My room is your room. You're mine and I'm yours. Alright?" Ymir smiled. Christa nodded and closed her eyes relaxing to her friends touch. Ymir moved back and laid down slowly. She held Christa and with in seconds the younger girl was fast asleep. Ymir dried Christa's eyes lightly and smiled kissing her cheek. "I love you. How many times must I say it before you hear me." Ymir said and brushed some hair from Christa's face. "I will never leave you my queen." Ymir smiled. Christa pulled Closer to Ymir as if pained by the word. Ymir knew so much but she wanted to hear Christa tell her. Not tell Christa what she knows. She held Christa close and closed her eyes. "I love you Historia." Ymir said and kissed Christa's head.

* * *

><p>Ymir woke when she felt Christa moving and twisting away from her. Her eyes opened and she looked around the dark room. Christa's pained moans sounded so sad. Ymir sat up and shook the younger girl awake. The moon light showed the tears running down Christa's face.<p>

"Christa. Hey wake up." Ymir said. Christa's eyes shot open and she jumped on Ymir crying. Ymir held her and rubbed her back. "Christa?"

"Ymir! Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry I wasn't good enough!" Christa cried out. Ymir held Christa close.

"Angel. You are good enough... What the hell were you dreaming?" Ymir asked. Christa looked up to her with light blue eyes. tears fell like rain form her eyes.

"I wasn't good enough... You got mad at me and left me all alone..." Christa snuffled. Ymir sighed and held the younger girl closer.

"Christa... That was a nightmare... I'm still here and you don't have to worry. Like I said I won't hate you and I love you." Ymir smiled.

"But..." Christa said.

"Christa. I know how you hate to lie and how much you you tell me that other's don't know. So unless a lie is keeping you from me then something is wrong." Ymir said. Christa shook her head and hugged Ymir.

"It's nothing... Just a dream..." Christa smiled and Ymir sighed holding her close.

"Maybe we should do it and get it over with... I hate to see you this way..." Ymir stated. Christa shook her head.

"Not Yet Ymir... Just... A few more days..." Christa stated. Ymir nodded and held her.

"Then lets get some rest. We'll start really working tomorrow..." Ymir said. Christa nodded and the two laid down.

"I love you Ymir..." Christa said running her hand softly over Ymir's cheek. Ymir took her hand and placed a sweet kiss to the top of it.

"I love you too Angel." She smiled and pulled Christa closer kissing her sweetly before closing here eyes. Christa sighed and closed hers snuggling up to her.

"Thank you..." she whispered and fell back into a sound happy sleep.


End file.
